


Intertwining Fates

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: /Attempted, But more historical, F/M, Lot's of character death, References to Macbeth, Shakespearean Language, Than Bill's hitjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: In TDP twist of shakespeare's iconic Macbeth, feel free to enjoy a super short series of series, rife with massive changes in character, as well as more historical accuracy over the iconic hitjob.
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Nyx (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Harrow & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Cast list

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be one scene, with the exception of this first one being a cast list.

Cast List

TDP Character as Macbeth/historical character, their known relationships to other historical figure

Rayla as Henchmen 2/Lady MacBeth, (Gruoch, widow of Gillie Coemgain)

Callum as MacBeth

Corvus as King Duncan, grandson of Malcolm II, cousin to MacBeth and Thorfinn, and father to Malcolm (III) and Donald (III).

King Harrow as King Malcolm II

Unknown man as Findlaech (Father of Macbeth)

Queen Sarai as Crinan of Dunkeld (Father of Duncan)

Nyx as Gillie Coemgain (MacBeth’s paternal cousin)

Viren as Macdonald

Claudia, Ziard, and Lujanne as the three witches.

Vilads as the Porter

Amaya as MacDuff

Janai as Lady MacDuff

Azymondias as Malcom (III), son of Duncan, brother of Donald (III), and second cousin to MacBeth and Thorfinn. Killed Lulach I in 1057 to become King of Scotland.

Bait as Donald (III), youngest son of Duncan, brother of Malcolm (III), and second cousin to Thorfinn and MacBeth. Became King after his brother's death 1093, and had his nephew (Duncan II) killed in 1095 after an attempted usurpation.

Ezran as Thorfinn, (Maternal) half-brother of Macbeth

Aaravos as Hecate (Queen of Witches)

Ethari as Banquo (Friend of MacBeth

Runaan as Siward

Queen Aanya as Fleance (son of Banquo)

Soren as Lulach (Son of Gruoch and Gillie Coemgain, adopted son of MacBeth)

Gren as Ross

Prince Kasef as Henchmen 1

Lain as Henchmen 3

Tiadrin as Henchmen 4

Ibis and Marcos as Messengers


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get our first look at the cast in action, and something is afoot. Dark plots and intrigue abound, in a royal court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, this is written like a shakespearean play, in formatting at least. Trying in style, verbage and grammar. Been a while, a long while for me.

**Act 1,** **Scene 1**

_Enter Nyx, Viren, Amaya, and henchmen 1, 3, and 4_

Viren: Our secret lord says that it is time. If we wish to prevail against Xadia and secure the independence of Katolis, we must strike now. The Duke must not survive the night.

Nyx: And my cousin?

Viren: Must also die. You are loyal to the survival of Katolis, but your kin is not.

Amaya: What of our Sovereign, our mortal god?

Viren: The king is coming around to my view. But if the Duke or his child of Morality is allowed to stand by his side; in the night shall our King live.

Kasef: Good thing he is older than a rock.

Tiadrin: Shut up Fool! Any specifications on how it is to be done?

Nyx: No, the blame must be unassigned. Can’t have Harrow pondering this crime.

Lain: Highwaymen it is. Come let us away to prepare.

_Exit henchmen_

Viren: Ah, good Amaya, pray, go with them. Ensure that the King’s kin cease to draw breath.

Amaya: As you command, Viren

_Exit Amaya_

Viren: Nyx, when all is said and done, ensure that Amaya never tells another soul.

Nyx: By all accounts we are siblings in this venture are we not?

Viren: Indeed, but she threatens our venture, with her low loyalties.

Nyx: By your orders, Viren.

_Exit Nyx_

Viren: Ah, Xadia. Long have you terrorized us. Taking our hearths and selling us to the cold winds. For what? A handful of sins, a few stolen pennies? Once a few of us could steal only a single life to feed cities, now, we must steal dozens to feed only a few.

What is the worse sin? To punish the one who steals bread to survive, or to take the hard and justly earned bread out of a starving man’s hand?

Our fathers and mothers begged for mercy, not for themselves as the selfish do, but for their wayward family, as the righteous do. Yet, you turned us out, and when one dared stand up to you, you slaughtered thousands for his insolence.

When you beg for mercy, we will provide naught. When you beg for the lives of your sons and daughters, we will take them! And when you are humiliated, bloody, spent, and exhausted of whatever remaining virtue you have, you will be exposed as a monster. A sinner! Only then will you be shown mercy, as one shows to a rabid banther, or a deformed babe.

_Enter Aaravos_

Aaravos: Aye. Humanity was but as a babe, seeking mother’s milk. As if one, the elfs have chosen to forget that there was once a time where we too blindly grabbed for the teat. Not caring if it was that of our mothers or the dragons. Just like they slapped our hands away, the dragons slapped yours, and this led the elfs to slap your hand away too. Of a mother acting in such a manner towards her child, the elfs and dragons would cite divine mandate to take her children away and put her to death! Such abuse must not be tolerated. If they would abhor their own behavior, then we must punish it! Come, my child, let us away, to plot our punishment of the abusers, lest they decide to kill the bastard they sired and abused.

_Exuent_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear any notes on this, any at all. Unless its about how this makes no sense. Because I am well aware of that.


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and his Father experience treachery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, tried my best to mimic Shakespearian technique. 
> 
> I really, really, want feedback on this.
> 
> ... And this a short scene.

**Scene Two**

_Enter Amaya and henchmen_

Henchmen 3: A noble in the dirt? I have seen Xadia’s kindness.

Henchmen 1: Thou art no different than us.

Henchmen 2: At least we have the decency to not claim to be anything but what we are.

Hencmen 3: Aye, plain dealing villains.

Amaya: I should kill you all for your impudence.

Henchmen 4: Ah, but then who would be your whipping boy?

Henchmen 1: Here noble, take this bow and watch for guards. Our quarry is coming down the road, see their light?

_Exit henchmen, fog rolls in._

Amaya: ‘Tis an Unnatural fog. I can’t see anything. Best go to road to keep an eye out.

_Exit Amaya_

_Enter Callum_

Callum: Oh treachery, treachery. The Duke has been slain and the murders seek my voice too! I must make haste to father Harrow. The King can protect me.

_Exit Callum_

_Enter Henchmen 1,3 &4_

Henchmen 1: Did anyone get the young man?

Henchmen 3: I saw him run this away. The noble should have gotten him.

Henchmen 4: Aren’t we missing someone?

Henchmen 1: Nay, she is a coward. A crème faced loon. Took off running as soon as blood was drawn.

_Enter Amaya_

Henchmen 4: Ah, there is our noble friend. The boy ran this way, did you get him?

Amaya: Aye, he ran into me on the road, and my sword was the last thing he saw. Took a purse off of him.

Henchmen 3: Give it here!

Amaya: Nay, I committed your part, I get the extra. Besides, Viren and Nyx saw you handsomely rewarded.

_Exuent_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you find this intriguing enough to stick around for the scenes, first scene should go up right after this. Keep in mind, the historical MacBethad was enormously different than the one portrayed in the legendary Scottish Play.


End file.
